


I Could Kiss You Right Now

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based on the sentence prompt:  "I could kiss you right now."REQUEST ARE OPEN!!!





	I Could Kiss You Right Now

           “C’mon R3, work with me here,” you mumbled to yourself as you tried once again to power up the droid. 

            You were a mechanic for the Resistance, and one of the few mechanics on staff who knew how to repair droids.  It was deceptively delicate work, and extremely time consuming, which had led to more than one late night, not that you minded.

You weren’t a fighter by any stretch of the imagination, but you knew as soon as the First Order began to rise you couldn’t just sit back and do nothing.  Working on droids, however unromantic it may have seemed, allowed you to do just that.  Droids helped repair ships, and worked closely with their pilots, as well as helped in reconnaissance missions and data retrieval. You liked to think you were a medic of sorts, you just worked with wiring instead of organs. 

            You crossed a few more wires and powered up the droid one last time.  To your joy, the astromech’s lights began to turn on as a familiar sleepy beeping began sound.

            “It’s ok R3,” you soothed.  “Your back home, though you took a bit of a beating.”

            The droid gave a concerned whistle.

            “Jessika’s fine,” you assured. “You can see her in the morning.”

            R3 whined in protest, but you quickly shut them down.

            “I still need to run diagnostics to make sure I got everything.  You don’t want your circuits shorting out as soon as you leave the room do you?”

            They took a moment to consider, before letting out a resigned trill.

            “Alright,” you said standing up from your seat.  “Let’s get you plugged in.”

            R3 didn’t say anything else.  They turned themselves to the charging station with you right behind them.  You pulled out your PADD and plugged it into the droid, letting the diagnosis run as they repowered their cells.

            After a little more coxing on your part, R3 powered down allowing yourself the first chance to relax you had in a while.

            You sat back down at your workbench, looking over the mess of used parts.  You debated cleaning up, when there came a soft knock at the door. 

            “Y/N, you in here,” a familiar voice called.

            Your mood immediately brightened.

            “Door’s open.”

            Poe Dameron entered wearing his usual jacket and lopsided smile.

            “Hey, you still working.”

            “Just finished,” you said, just as a low rumble came from your stomach.  “Good timing too, I need to get some food.”

            “Mess hall is closed,” Poe said.

            “What?”

            “It’s almost midnight.”

           You frowned, it couldn’t be that late.  Turning back to your desk, you rummaged through the pile until you finally found your watch buried in the rubble.  Taking a quick look at the watch face told you he was completely right.

            “Damn it,” you mumbled.  This was the second night in a row you had forgotten to get dinner.

            “Luckily for you,” he said, pulling out a small sack from behind his back. 

            He sat down on the bench facing you as you hesitantly took the sack from him. You undid the strings to find he had packed an assortment of your favorite food.

           “Poe Dameron, **I could kiss you right now** ,” you said gratefully.

            “Why don’t you?”

            You looked up at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

            “What?”

            Poe didn’t seem to be effected by your reaction at all, shooting you a cocky smile.

            “Why don’t you kiss me?”

            Your face went immediately red, but you tried to play it off the best you could.

            “Okay, now I don’t want to,” you said, looking down at your food.

            “Damn it,” he said, shaking his head in cartoonish disappointment.  “So close.”

            You laughed, trying to ignore the slight pain in your chest.  He was only joking.

            You took a bite of food and groaned in pleasure.  You hadn’t realize how hungry you were until that exact moment.

            “Seriously Poe, thank you,” you said, slightly muffled over the food in your mouth.

            “No problem,” he said.  He seemed to take some joy out of your reaction, before turning serious.  “You gotta stop doing this though.”

            “I get distracted and forget to eat, it happens,” you shrugged.

            “It’s been happening on and off for almost a month, hell I’ve barely seen you leave this room.”

            “Been missing me Dameron?” you shot back.

            He tilted his head in contemplation.  “Maybe a little.”

            It was probably just wishful thinking, but you were pretty sure he meant it. You felt yourself going a little red again.

            “You sure know how to make someone feel special.”

            “I brought you food didn’t I?”

            You laughed at that which caused Poe to smile as well.

            “Look, just eat up, get some sleep, and promise me you’ll leave this room at least once tomorrow.  Okay?”

             You gave a resigned sigh and nodded your head.  “Yes mom.”

            “I mean it.”

            “Yes mom,” you repeated, rolling your eyes.

           Poe let out a small chuckle. “Alright, good night genius.”

            “Night flyboy.”

            Poe shot you one last smile before sliding off the bench and walking out the door.  You couldn’t stop your eyes from following him, even lingering on the door as it closed.  You looked back at the food and ran a hand through your hair letting out a frustrated sigh.

            To say you had a crush on Commander Poe Dameron was possibly the biggest understatement of the era. It had started out innocently enough.  The general had you working on some of the maintenance droids when Poe came into your office with a pretty busted looking BB unit.  He was in a complete panic, running his mouth at light speed, begging you to fix the little droid in his arms.  You eventually got him to calm down and let you examine the droid.  He stood over your shoulder the entire time, asking questions about what you were doing and if BB-8 was going to be alright.  Normally this would have bothered you, but there was a deep care in his voice you couldn’t dismiss. 

When people asked you those questions, there was usually an underlining frustration that they wouldn’t get what they needed done if the droid wasn’t fixed fast enough.  Poe actually cared about the well-being of his droid like it was a real person.  You had to admire that. 

            Luckily BB-8 wasn’t as damaged as you originally thought and you got him up and running in a matter of hours.  Poe thanked you over and over again, calling you a genius, as the little droid beeping happily at his feet.  Once he was calm and smiling, you got to see just how handsome he really was.  His beautiful dark eyes, thick black hair, and charming grin had you melting. Add to the fact you saw how compassionate he was and how easily he could make you laugh; you didn’t stand a chance.

            He came by fairly often after that, sometimes with BB-8, sometimes just to visit and talk.  You appreciated the company and Poe told you it was nice to get away from the other pilots every now and then. You grew closer until you considered Poe one of your best friends, and you his.

            Poe Dameron was easy to fall for and that was the problem.  Poe could have anybody he wanted, man, woman, or otherwise.  All he had to do was be himself, shoot them a smile and they’d be just as lost as you were.  So why the hell would he be interested in you?  You weren’t anything special, you were just, you.  Poe deserved better.  So, you kept your feeling buried, hoping that he wouldn’t catch on to your looks and blushes.  You would be content just being his friend, so long as he stayed by your side.

            The next morning you woke up and went straight your office, only stopping at the mess hall for a cup of caf and a quick bite of toast. Your promise to Poe still rang in your ears, but you told yourself you still had the rest of the day to make good on it. 

            You checked R3’s diagnostics and in a matter of hours they were as good as new.

            “Alright,” you said, “ready to get back to work?”

            The droid beeped happily as it rolled quickly out the door.

            You smiled after it and turned back to your work bench, checking the list of droids General Organa had given you.  You grimaced, it was a decisively long list comprising mainly of checkups rather than intense care.  You looked back to where the droid had gone.  You could spare a few minutes before getting back to work, besides it had been a while since you saw Jessika.

            You followed after R3, catching up to the droid quickly.  Soon the pair of you were in the hanger bay.  You spotted Jessika standing on a ladder beside her X-Wing looking rather distressed.  

            “Hey!” you called waving to her.

            Jessika looked down shooting you a surprised smile.

            “Y/N, you’re still alive.”

            “Very funny,” you said, rolling your eyes.  “Luckily for you, I’m in a forgiving mood.”

            Just behind you, R3 came rolling up, beeping excitedly.

            “R3,” Jessika shouted for joy.  She slid down the ladder and run straight for the droid. “How you feeling?”

            “They’re fine,” you said, translating the rapid whistles and beeps.  “They’ve been more worried about you actually.”

            “I’m fine Three,” Jessika reassured.  “Just a busted shoulder.”

            R3 beeps calmed considerably before beeping something else.  Jessika looked to you.

            “They say, it looks like you’re having a bit of trouble,” you said, nodding to the X-Wing.

            Jessika looked back at the droid.

            “You know it.  Want to take a look at it?”

            You didn’t need to translate the droid’s affirmative beep as it rolled straight to the ship.

            “Y/N,” Poe’s voice called behind you.

            Both you and Jessika turned to see him jogging up to both of you, BB-8 just at his heels.

            “Come to join the land of the living,” he asked jokingly.

            You shot him a sarcastic smile.  “Jess already beat you to that joke.”

            He took it all in stride, shrugging.  “Well, you can’t blame a guy for trying.”

            BB-8 beeped excitedly at you.

            “It’s good to see you too buddy,” you said.

            “Are you helping with the ships today,” Poe asked.

            “No, sorry,” you said, honestly disappointed.  “I’ve got a back log of maintenance droids the general has been wanting me to look at.  I was just dropping R3 off.”

            Poe’s initial grin dropped slightly.

            “Oh, well I guess I better let you get to it.”

            BB-8 gave an annoyed beep, nudging Poe in the leg. 

            “What do you want to ask me?” you said, a little confused.

            “I was…just wondering if you could take a look at my X-Wing,” Poe said sheepishly.

            You could understand his hesitation. Poe took great pride in being able to fix his own ship.  He barely let anyone touch it beside yourself and BB-8.

            You gave a tired sigh.  “Let me just see how much I get done today, but you’ll probably have to get someone else to look at it.”

            “But there’s no one else but you,” Poe interjected.  “I mean, you are the resident genius.”

            “Flattery will get you nowhere,” you said, hiding your blush as best you could.  “I’ll see what I can do.”

            “You see,” he pointed out gleefully.  “It did get me somewhere.”

            “Shut up Dameron,” you shot back, smiling.  You turned your attention back to Jessika. 

            “Just let me know if R3 has any more problems.”

            Jessika gave you a half salute in acknowledgement as you looked down to BB-8.

            “See you later buddy.”

            BB-8 beeped back a sad good-bye as you walked out of the hanger.

            You didn’t notice Poe’s eyes following you as you left, even lingering on the corner you turned out of the hanger bay.  He only snapped out of it when BB-8 gave him a decisive nudge in the leg followed by a frustrated beep.

            “You put me on the spot,” he defended.  “What was I supposed to do?”

            “Declare your undying love,” Jessika suggested.

            Poe turned his attention to her. He had forgotten she was there.  Apparently, Jessika caught on as well.

            “Nice to see you too,” she said sarcastically.  She walked over to him and crossed her arms, looking in the direction you had just left.   

“You got it bad Dameron.”

            “You’re telling me,” he mumbled to himself. 

            “Are you going to do something about it?” she asked glancing up at him.

            Poe let out a small sigh.  “I’m working on it.”

            You were working late, again. You didn’t even have the satisfaction of it being challenging work either. It was a lot of diagnostics followed by maybe some rewiring here and there and the occasional replacement part.   The problem was, there was a lot of it.

            “Busy?”

            You jump, turning to see Poe stick his head through the doorway.  He gave you an apologetic smile as he walked in.

            “Sorry.”

            You ran your hand through your hair, and waved it off.  “It’s fine.  Don’t tell me, I missed dinner again.”

            “Yep,” he said, pulling out a sack from his pocket.

            You reached out for it, but Poe pulled it back, out of your reach.

            “Dameron!”

            Poe shook his head. 

           “Oh no, last one was a freebie, this time, you got to do something for me.”

            “And what’s that?”

            He gave a nonchalant shrug.

            “Go for a walk with me?”

            Your heart immediately skipped a beat, but like every other time it happened around Poe, you forced it down.

            “You know you can’t just blackmail me with food,” you said reaching once again for the sac.

            Poe pulled it out of your reach.

            “It’s not blackmail. It’s bribery, completely different.”

            “Well in that case.”

            You jump towards him and the bag, but he easily side stepped you, laughing while he did.

            “C’mon, some food, a bit of fresh air, pleasant company,” he listed off backing further away from you. “Besides, you promised you’d get out of here today.”

            “I did.”

            “For five minutes, that doesn’t count.”

            You opened your mouth to protest, but closed it just as fast.  He was right of course, and you knew he was only doing this because cared.  You couldn’t give him hell for that.  Add to that, he was giving you those stupid big brown eyes, you had to say yes.  

            “Fine,” you said, doing your best impression of an annoyed tone, “you win.”

            Poe smiled in triumph, and tossed you the sack, which you caught with both hands.

            “C’mon, I know a great spot.”

            You rolled your eyes at his antics, but followed him out the door. 

            The pair of you fell quickly in step beside each other.  You ate as you walked, letting Poe lead as you made your way out the base and into the cool night air.  Much to your surprise, Poe didn’t stop when you reached the hanger bay or when you reach the tree line at the end of the tarmac.

            “Where the hell are you taking me?” you asked.

            “Trust me,” he assured, “you’ll love it.”

            You eyed him suspiciously, but you knew whatever he had planned couldn’t be too bad and so trailed on behind him.  You made small talk you made your way past the trees until you reach a small hill. 

           As you climbed it, you realized why Poe had taken you up here.  It gave an uninterrupted view over the tree line, making the tops look like a sea of green, only interrupted by the outline of the base a little way away.  The sky above was bright with stars, unburdened by branches or cloud cover.  

           “You like it?” Poe asked.

           “Okay,” you conceded. “You win.”

           “So that’s two tonight.”

           “Don’t get smug.”

           Poe chuckled lightly, before sitting down on the grass, using his jacket as a blanket.  You did the same, sitting beside him and staring out at the view.

            “Thank you,” you said softly.

            “For what?”

            “For the food, for making sure I’m alright, for, well everything really.”

            You couldn’t be sure, but you thought you saw him go a little pink in the ears.  It was most likely the night air. You looked up at the sky, smiling softly.

            “It really is beautiful isn’t it.”

            “Not as much as you,” Poe said.

            You glanced over to see he was looking right at you with that lopsided grin you loved so much, but you knew he didn’t mean it.  Not really.  Your stomach twisted and you broke away from his gaze.

            “You really got to stop saying stuff like that,” you said. “Someday someone might take you seriously.”

            “Who says I’m not being serious?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

            You rolled your eyes

“You’re never serious.”

            “Excuse me, I am serious a good 85% of the time,” he defended. “So, that’s well majority serious.”

            “You’re making a joke right now,” you countered.

            “Well…”  He paused a moment, floundering before regaining himself. “I am now sure, but the percentage still stands.”

            “That percentage is generous.  The only time I’ve ever seen you serious is when you’re on missions or talking to the general, and not always then.”

            “I’m serious when I talk to you.”

           “Just yesterday you suggested I kiss you.”

           That shut him up, clearly embarrassed by what you just said.

           “You’re always making jokes, like that,” you continued, unable to hide the hurt in your voice. “And I…people could get the wrong idea.”

           You weren’t looking at him, but you could sense him in your peripherals. He continued to stare at you in confusion.  He turned away from you looking off into the distance.  You wished you knew what he was thinking.  His eyes darted about as if trying to figure out some sort of problem.  After a few moments he nodded his head, coming to a solution.

            “Okay, you want serious.  I’ll give you serious.”

           He got up from where he was sitting and turned to stand right in front of you.  You looked up at him, surprised to see just how desperately his eyes stared into yours.

           “You are quite possibly the most beautiful person I’ve ever met inside and out, and I really want to kiss you right now,” he said simply.

            You felt your heart stop.  He said that.  Poe Dameron told you he wanted to kiss you.  You stared into his dark eyes looking for some hint of humor or deception, something that would tell you this wasn’t real.  You couldn’t find anything, but doubt still entered your mind.  Poe was a good actor, he spied for the general after all, it was part of his job.  This couldn’t be real.  Why on in the galaxy would he say that to you? Why would you be worth his time?

            “What did I just say?” you asked.  Your throat was tight with emotion.  You couldn’t do this.  You couldn’t have him tease you like that.

            Poe stared at you in shock, unable to say anything.  You didn’t need him to.  You knew the truth.

            You stood quickly, doing your best to keep Poe from seeing your face.

            “You know what, I’m tired, and I got a lot of work tomorrow.  So, I need to go.”

            You picked your jacket off the ground and started to walk.  You barely made a few paces when you felt Poe grab your arm.  He turned you towards him, and before you could even blink, you felt his lips on yours. 

           Your eyes widened in shock as he continued to kiss you. His hands slipped easily to your waist, pulling you closer to him.  Your eyes closed involuntarily as your hands went instinctively to his shoulders.  His lips were desperate in their approach, breathing in and savoring every bit of you.  You gave into the feeling, kissing him back causing him to moan softly against your lips.

            Poe pulled away, taking a sharp intake of breath as he did as he kept his forehead pressed against yours.

            “Do you believe me now?”

            You shook your head, your entire being felt it was in a daze.

            “Not even close.”

            He smiled softly, before kissing you once more. He moved slower this time, but no less passionate.  His teeth tugged gently on your bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from you.  He took the moment to deepen the kiss, pulling you even closer as he rubbed small circles on your waist.  You kissed him back just as deeply, as your fingers curled their way into his hair.  This was real. All of this was completely real.

            Poe pulled away once more for air, leaving the both of you panting.  His hands stayed on your waist and yours slide down to rest on his shoulders.

            “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he whispered.

            You glanced up at him. “How long is a while?”

            “Basically, since the first time you told me to shut up and let you do your job.”

            You let out a surprised laugh, burying your head in his shoulder.

            “What? You were establishing your authority.  I can’t help but find that at least a little sexy,” he said. 

           You could hear the smile in his voice causing you to grin like an idiot.  You pulled back enough to look at him.  

            “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the first time you called me genius,” you admitted.

            Poe gave you a strange look.

            “Why didn’t you say anything?”

            You shrugged, trying to hide your embarrassment. “I thought you weren’t interested.”

            “I’ve been flirting with you for three years.”

            “I’m going to be honest, I thought that was just how you communicated.”

            He continued to stare you down in disbelief, before shaking his head.

            “I’m starting to see that.”

            You gave a guilty smile as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  He pulled in you in as well, keeping his forehead pressed against yours.  You didn’t say anything for a while as you allowed the silence and the warmth speak for themselves.  

            “So, what happens now?” you asked softly.

            There was more to the question than met the eye and Poe knew it.  You pair of you still had a lot of work to do.  The whole galaxy seemed to be hanging by a thread as the shadow of the First Order grew longer and darker in the distance.  Neither of you knew what the next day would bring and if you were going to start something, you didn’t know if you could give it the attention it needed.

            Poe shook his head.

            “I don’t know,” he said, honestly. “I guess we’ll figure it out.”

            You smiled at that.  Whatever was coming, he was willing to take a chance and you knew, in that moment, you would gladly take that chance with him.

            “I can do that,” you said.

            You didn’t need to say anything else. 

           Slowly, Poe kissed you chastely against your lips.

            “I love you,” he said, earnestly.

            “I believe you,” you said, knowing deep down in your heart he truly meant it. “I love you too.”

            The two of you stayed on the hilltop until the sun began to rise.  As the new day broke, you walked back to the base holding his hand holding yours the entire way.  Some of the pilots and mechanics gave you strange looks as you walked by, but you didn’t care.  Whatever was coming next, you and Poe would face it together and that was all you needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this check out by tumblr blog @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> REQUEST ARE OPEN!!! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you are so inclined. I live for that shit.


End file.
